Scan
Sends out a pulse wave that detects enemies and highlights them for your allies. This ability does have a fixed range and only scans in the direction where the player is looking, with an expanding width of detection as the pulse progresses. Scan has no vertical limit, and enemies within the horizontal cone of detection can be detected no matter how high up or how far below they are. : The pulse wave originates from the player and extends outward, steadily draining the energy bar. Players can disable the Scan early to conserve energy or for short range pulses, or let the pulse play out for longer range scans. At lower energy, Scan can only scan for a few meters before automatically shutting off. : : When equipped, the Scan device is attached to the eyes of the Recon character like a goggle for aesthetic purposes. It does not change the game mechanics in any way. : Unlike other class' abilities, Scan can be toggled on and off as long as energy is available, allowing players to use the ability frequently, particularly when using short-length wavelengths. : Players hit by the Ping will be notified that they have been detected. Players that have been detected will show up with their team colors outlining their bodies for several seconds before vanishing. : Scan can detect cloaked enemies. : The Mk2 and Mk3 versions can be upgraded with a Wide Emitter (ideal for aggressive players) a Focus Array (ideal for snipers/defensive players), or a Energy Recycler. : If the Wide Emitter and Focus Array are use simultaneously in the Mk3 version, it will still have less scan angle than the base model, but the best enemy visibility in the game. : This device is the refuge of both seasoned veterans and beginners alike, both groups finding a licensed 'wall hack' to be indispensable. : Excessive scanning is speculated to cause cancer, although these claims are unsubstantiated. : Usage The Scan is the backbone of a coordinated and skilled team. The vision and intel it provides allows a team to attack accordingly. It provides information for other devices such as BLITZ, BLACKOUT, and to a lesser degree, HEAT,APS, and CLOAK. Scan is generally considered to be the best device a recon can bring. A good scanner can make a team, while a bad scanner can break a team. So when does one use the SCAN? It should ideally be used before a push to identify enemy positions, and used to target enemy flankers. If your team is about to use their devices, scan to give them the locations to maximize the effectiveness of the device. For example, an assault is about to push forward with a BLITZ, scan the location of enemies to give the assault player the positions of enemies he may not have been aware of. This maximizes the effectiveness of each device and helps increase points for everybody on your team. The awareness it gives allows you to prevent nasty ambushes from sneaky enemies. Another time one should use a scan, is when enemies are using their devices, or otherwise pushing. This gives your team an idea of where to go and how to go about defeating the push. Indianbagel (talk) 22:56, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Player Notes There should always be at least one SCAN recon on any team. Scan should be used in a team oriented manner. Use the SCAN in short pulses, and conserve energy. Your team is relying on you. : Upgrading The most vital upgrade is the energy regeneration add-on. The more energy you have, the more information you can convey to your team. The other two depend on you. I prefer the wide angle scan, because it can cover wider areas. Indianbagel (talk) 22:56, June 12, 2015 (UTC) See Device Upgrades for more information.